The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic part, a board having the same mounted thereon, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products, small size and high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic parts have been used therein.
Therefore, efforts have been attempted using various methods to allow dielectric layers and internal electrodes to be thinned and stacked in increasingly greater numbers. Recently, a multilayer ceramic electronic component has been manufactured in which a thickness of the dielectric layers is relatively low and the number of stacked layers is increased.
Since such a dielectric layer has piezoelectricity and electrostriction, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic electronic part, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs between the internal electrodes, causing the occurrence of vibrations.
The vibrations are transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic electronic part is mounted through an external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic part and a solder, such that the entire printed circuit board acts as a sound reflective surface to generate vibration sound, noise.
The vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region of 20 to 20,000 Hz causing listeners discomfort. The vibration sound causing listeners discomfort is called acoustic noise.
Recently, since acoustic noise generated in multilayer ceramic electronic parts may be further prominent due to low noise designs of recent electronic devices, research into technology for effectively decreasing acoustic noise generated in multilayer ceramic electronic parts has been required.